A great variety of relatively complicated and expensive electronic amusement games are presently available in amusement parks or the like for indulging youths and adults. A great need has existed for some time and still exists to provide amusement games for young children that simulate the amusement games enjoyed by the older population. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a toy amusement game for young children that in addition to being safe and interesting to children is of simple design and construction, thoroughly reliable in operation, and economical to manufacture.